Why?
by Jet Silverleaf
Summary: When Cho has a problem, why does she not turn to her fellow Ravenclaws? When she turns to Harry amd Hermione, why does she say Ron can't come? Panic and general madness ensues.


Why?  
  
Chapter 1 - Que c'est-que c'est?  
  
Why can't I do this? Cho Chang sat with her head in her hands. It can't be that he.that I.nah. She banished her homework up to her trunk. The banishing and summoning spells were her speciality. I'll get in a bit of practice. As the new Ravenclaw captain, she knew no teams were practising tonight, and she decided to use that to her full advantage. She was deep in thought of tactics she could use at the Ravenclaw - Gryffindor Quidditch match the next week, when a familiar voice broke her train of thought. "Hey, Cho." She turned around. "Oh! Hi, Harry! I didn't see you." "I noticed," he said with a small grin at the corners of his mouth. "You going to have a quick fly too?" she asked, suddenly noticing he had his broom with him. "Yep." "Hey, how about we take a Quaffle. That way I can practice my tackling, and you can do the Wronski Feint. Albeit without the snitch." "Sure. Cool," he replied.  
  
A few minutes later, they were 100 feet off the ground, throwing the Quaffle to each other. They were laughing, teasing and joking, so they didn't notice that they were being watched. (A/N - guess who!) Draco Malfoy looked up loathingly from the stands. (A/N - were you right?) After a few more minutes, the blonde hair disappeared. "Should we head back?" "Guess so." When they were walking back, Harry asked, "Have a good summer? I haven't seen you apart from Quidditch matches." "I went to this family reunion thingy," she paused. "I can't think of another suitable word. Hmmm. Hmmm.It was bull," she finished with finally. "I admire your wide vocabulary," Harry said grinning broadly. By this time they had come to the staircase, and Harry had some Defence Against the Dark Arts homework he had to do. He knew his teacher wouldn't give him detention, but it might create some problems. His teacher just happened to be his Godfather, and after they had cleared his name the summer before; he had come to work at Hogwarts. "Um, I was wondering.Could you and Hermione come to the Library and meet me there in an hour? I've got some.Charms homework and I need some help with it," asked Cho "Sure. Do you mind if Ron comes?" "A bit." "Oh, that kind of Charms homework, huh?" "Yeah" "Ok. See you in an hour then," Their gaze hadn't broken for what seemed like decades to the both of them, but suddenly, Harry looked away.  
  
Chapter 2 - The problem  
  
Why did he look away? Cho asked herself * * * Why did I look away? Harry asked Himself. Hermione walked up to him. "What's up?" "The ceiling," Harry answered automatically, as he looked up to see her. Hermione sighed. "Hermione! I was looking for you." "What lesson? What day? I'm assuming it's in for tomorrow." "It's not like that." " Well then, What is it?" "Cho wants to meet us. Without Ron." "." "So?" ".Let's go." They got down to the library just in time. "What's up?" Harry asked Cho. "Well.It's kinda hard to explain."  
  
Chapter 3 - That Bastard!  
  
"That Bastard!"  
  
"I'm gonna kill him!" "It's only a suspicion." "It's true. I've seen him." "Damn the Bugger!" "Cho, it's all right. Come here," Cho was beginning to cry, so Hermione gave her a friendly hug. (A/N: friendly - not gay. Well, Hermione might be.hmmm *evil smile* nah. Got a better story line.though if you wanna steal that bit, feel free!) "I can't believe even he would go that low." "Do you see why I don't want Ron here? He'd go straight to his dad at the Ministry." "I'll kill him. I will." "When did it start? When did you first notice him?" "Start of the summer." "But it's almost Christmas! We're 2 days off the end of term!" "That's a long time to carry a secret like that." "Look. I'm going home for the Holidays, but you can always owl me. My parents are getting used to it now." said Hermione. "Yeah, and you can always come and find me. I always stay here for Christmas. That is - if you're staying?" "Yeah, I'm staying. I told my parents a few weeks ago. I can't stand being there and watching it Promise me you won't say anything to anybody." "Promise," Harry said instantly. ".Promise," Hermione said, finally giving in. 


End file.
